The Blue Dragon Roar
by MidnightMemories4Eva
Summary: Sad, Tense, Happy at the end, creepy, weird,


The Blue Dragon Roar.

Alissa p.o.v

"Blaine!" I yelled to my brother. We were at a adoption place where people adopt dragons. "Alissa! I want to get this baby dragon" Blaine yelled back. "Fine" I muttered to myself. I walked towards Blaine and looked at the dragon he was pointing at. The dragon was blue. It's black eyes were staring at Blaine. "That little boy is called Ice" a voice behind me boomed. I jumped. "Hey. Sorry for making you jump" I blushed in embarressment. "My name is Anders" the guy said, extending a hand towards me. "I remember you! We went to Dragon Age High!" I gushed. "Oh yeah! Alissa, was it?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Maybe we can hang out at the reunion in 5 weeks?" he asked. "Sure! I'm looking forward to see you and the gang again" I said. "Anyways, back on track. Would you like to adopt little Ice here?" Anders replied. "Yes!" I said as Anders opened Ice's cage and handed him to me. I stroke little Ice on the stomach. "We'll see you later! Bye Alissa" Anders yelled as me and Blaine got into the car.

**x|x|x**

I was getting ready for the Dragon Age High reunion. I put on a floral dress that was white with blue and red flowers all over it. "Hey Alissa?" Blaine yelled. "What?" I yelled back as I pulled my blonde hair into a side braid. I put some make-up on. "Your reunion bus is here" Blaine shouted. "OK!" I yelled as I grabbed my phone and ran out the door. "Take care of Ice!" I screamed before running onto the bus. "I will!" Blaine yelled. I sat down on the bus.

-BUS RIDE SKIP-

I jumped off the bus and ran towards the reunion. "Sorry I'm late!" I panted. "It's ok! It's just starting" Ashlynn Hawke said. "Where is Anders?" I asked. "At the intermission food table" Varic said.

-REUNION SKIP-

I rode the bus home and saw that Ice had grown.

"What the heck happened?" I asked.

"I dunno," Blaine said. "I fed him and then he grew!"

I got a call from my best friends, Riot and Taya. I clicked answer.

"OMG! I- I mean we haven't seen you in so long!" Taya gushed. "I know right?!" I yelled. "Why don't we go hang out at the beach in, let's say... twenty minutes from now" Riot said. "Sure!" Taya and I said.

-TWENTY MINUTES LATER-

"Tay! Ri!" I yelled, using their nicknames. "Alfi!" Taya yelled at someone else. She bent down and picked up a dog. "Oh, hey Aliss!" Taya smirked. I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm here!" Riot yelled, running over with a bunch of shovels and stuff. She dropped it with a Thud! "Cool!" I gushed as I picked up a metal detector. "This item is now scientifically progressed. Please step back to let the Dark Beauties roam" I looked at it, confused. I saw the world go dark and zombies start to turn up from the sandy ground. I turned around, panicking. A zombie reached for me and I slapped it with a large, heavy book. The zombie's head goes rolling as Taya, Alfi her dog, Riot and I ran to my car. "Why did you bring that metal detector?!" I hissed at Riot. "I had it for a while and I thought we could find treasure with it," Riot continued. "But it progressed zombies into the world!"

I heard a roar. "Ice?" I said, shocked. Ice rammed the zombie apocalypse into the ground. "Ice.. don't do this. Please!" I sobbed. Ice is now battling the zombie dragon. "Hey, don't cry. He's sacrificing himself to save his owner" Riot said, trying to calm me down. "Well, now it's going to go the other way" I muttered, making my way out of the car and slamming the door. It caused zombies' attentions and they limp towards me. I used a spell to make them my minions. "Minions, attack the zombie dragon!" I yelled as I jumped onto Ice's back and led him away from the zombie dragon. I jumped off his back and summoned him into a little pokeball that Anders gave me. I put the pokeball into the car and climbed in. I drove to my obsidian safehouse. We parked in the safehouse and jumped out. I saw Blaine. I let Ice out of the pokeball and saw Ice run towards Blaine. He gasped and hugged Ice.

Now we shall wait until the zombie apocalypse is over...


End file.
